Episode 587
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 662 (p. 2-19) Chapter 663 (p. 9-10) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.0 | rank = 5 }} "Clash! Law vs. Vice Admiral Smoker" is the 587th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Law was going to to cut up Tashigi into little pieces but Smoker saved her and started fighting against Law. Luffy, Zoro, Robin and Usopp are riding on top of Brownbeard after defeating him and his centaurs and stealing their coats and are heading towards the building Brook told them about. Nami, Sanji, Franky, Chopper, the children and the samurai head try to escape from Law and the Marines while figuring out what Law did to them. In front of the labratory, Law defeated Smoker by taking his heart. Long Summary Tashigi was sliced in half in the last episode. Feeling dishonored by still being alive, she tells Law to kill her. He says that she doesn't have the right to tell him when or how she can die and she tries to attack him with her broken sword. She misses and Law prepares to slice her into more pieces. Luckily, Smoker steps in and takes on a fight with Law. Back at Luffy's group, the beaten centaurs talk about how they underestimated the Straw Hats and how they took Brownbeard with them. While they contemplate on that, Luffy, Zoro, Brook, Robin, and Usopp ride Brownbeard to the mysterious building that Brook saw. In the lab, a hazmat guy tells the mysterious air man that Law and Smoker were in a fight and that the children escaped with Nami's group and that Smoker saw the children. The smoke man became very angry but knew that if he tried to kill Smoker, the Marines would think that something was up. Just then, the Harpy that Usopp saw, Monet, informs the smoke man that the pirates they captured were the Straw Hats and that Luffy's group beat Vegapunk's dragon and the centaurs and were on their way to the facility. The smoke man finally decides to kill the Straw Hats and the G-5. Although the hazmat guy warns him that the Marines would be on the alert, the smoke mans says they would just have to suppress things on the island from now on. He then tells Monet to call a man called Joker. Back with Sanji's group, the children begin to realize that Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky switched bodies. They also start to get cold. Sanji states that he doesn't care about anyone anymore and asks if someone has a camera so he can take a picture of himself in Nami's body. When a child falls and complains that it's cold, Franky begins to say that it was a bad idea to bring the children if they didn't have a plan. Back at the main entrance to the facility, Smoker and Law are still fighting as the G-5 are watching and putting themselves back together outside Law's bubble. As the fighting continues, the G-5 try to figure out why Law was fighting them even though he was a Shichibukai. Tashigi tries to fight and the G-5 stop her. She then reflects on what Smoker told her two years ago: "Pirates will be pirates." Closing in on the fight, Smoker and Law fight so viciously, that Law's recoils cut up everything in the way. Smoker then begins to ask him why he was on the island, with Law saying nothing. Back to Tashigi, she begins to remember what Smoker said after the incident at Enies lobby. She remembers him saying that they have to be promoted and that he would kick the asses of the Straw Hats in the New World. In the fight, Smoker tells Law that he never trusted the Shichibukai and as Smoker charges at him, Law says under his breath, "Maybe that's the right thing to do," and begins to make stone spikes rise from the ground in Smoker's direction to get him. Although Smoker was able to dodge most of them, Law rises one from under him and Smoker gets jabbed. As he drops his jitte, Smoker once again asks why Law was on the island and the two begin to fight again. Law finally answers the question by asking why the G-5 were here. Law pushes Smoker back and Smoker tries to jab Law but instead breaks through a stone spike that Law rose from the ground. As he ducks from the attack, Law tell Smoker that from his current standing he couldn't see a few things and poked out his heart. Law takes the heart and his sword and says that he doesn't have to say anything to Smoker. With his heart outside of his body, Smoker collapses. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime shows the aftermath of the confrontation between Luffy's group and Brownbeard's centaurs. *In the manga, Tashigi only had a flashback of Smoker telling her that the Shichibukai will always be pirates. In the anime, Tashigi also has a flashback of Smoker telling her about the Straw Hats after their raid on Enies Lobby. *The fight between Law and Smoker is extended. *On the newspaper that Monet has showing pictures of the Straw Hat Pirates, Sanji is seen photographed in a way that all his bangs cover his head and fails to distinguish his face, showing the photographers still can't get a good picture of him and continue to use his bad composite sketch on his wanted poster. Usopp's face is also partially obscured under his hat, making the photographers unable to tell who Sogeking really is. Site Navigation